Just A Glass Of Milk
by XeroLimits
Summary: What harm could a glass of milk before bedtime cause? ONESHOT! Puzzleshipping! Please R&R! Rated M for safety!


A/N: this was just an idea I got a few days ago and I just had to write it down! I really hope you all enjoy this story and please let me know what you think!

This is a Puzzleshipping fanfiction, so if you don't like it, then don't read it. Rated M for safety.

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu Gi Oh or its characters.

 _..._

Yugi grunted in frustration, as he was left tossing and turning in his bed, unable to fall asleep. He went from lying on his stomach, to his back and then on his side, but sleep still would not come.

Yugi sighed, sitting up and kicked the thick duvet to the bottom of the bed, the cold night air a shock as it brushed against his creamy skin. He shivered at the sensation and was reminded of the reason as to why sleep alluded him:

Yugi was feeling a little bit... Uncomfortable. He almost felt... Aroused? It was just a little bit, however, it was still there, nonetheless. And even though it was barely present, it was still able to keep Yugi awake. It was there enough to constantly remind Yugi of his need for release, however it wasn't great enough that he felt he needed to tend to it. But he couldn't figure out what could have caused it! He hadn't seen or done anything provocative and he hadn't been thinking of any unruly thoughts.

Yugi sighed. His body's persistent reminder and the heightened senses his arousal caused, only kept him up more.

'Maybe some warm milk will do the trick,' Yugi reasoned, getting out of bed, feeling the cold floor penetrate his bare feet. He quickly made his way over to his dresser and blindly pulled a random pair of socks from his drawer and put them on hastily. He had never been one to fall asleep with his socks on, despite how cold the nights were during winter. But then again, he couldn't fall asleep tonight, so the socks wouldn't really make any difference.

Yugi padded out if his room softly, not wanting to wake Yami, whose room was only a few doors down from his. He slipped into the kitchen, managing to avoid that one loose floorboard that squealed like a pig when anyone stood on it.

Making his way to the fridge, he pulled the bottle of milk down from its rack and poured himself a tall glass of the thick, creamy liquid. Making his way over to the microwave, Yugi stopped. He hadn't thought this through. The microwave was sure to make a noise regardless of how quiet he would try to be. 'Ill just try to be as quiet as possible.'

Yugi slowly pressed the button to open the microwave door, feeling fairly uneasy with the loud pop that made the door swing open. Yugi glanced around the kitchen, which was now lit only by the light of the open microwave, and carefully placed the glass inside. He pressed the buttons and watched the glass of milk going round inside the microwave. After a few short moments, before the microwave could beep to let him know it was ready, he pressed the button to open it so as not to wake Yami.

Holding the warm, blue-rimmed glass in his hands, Yugi slowly made his way out of the kitchen, careful to avoid that floorboard in the lounge again. And when he reached his bedroom, he couldn't stop himself from gulping down the milk in one go and climbing immediately into bed. As soon as his head hit the soft pillow, sleep took over him.

 _..._

Was Yugi awake?

Yami squinted through the darkness, trying to make out anything familiar in the persistent blackness. Why was Yugi up in the middle of the night? He'd heard a door click silently open and even though he could tell that Yugi was trying to remain quiet, he could hear the boy's light footsteps and even anticipated the squeaking of the living room floorboard, which never came.

But Yami still pondered what could have woken Yugi up. It was rare that Yugi would wake up during the night; the only time being when he had a nightmare, which happened last at least a year ago. So why was he up now?

Yami really wanted to get up and check if everything was alright with his little one. He just needed to make sure that Yugi hadn't had a nightmare or that he wasn't still up studying for an exam. But, Yami couldn't bring himself to get out of bed. Mainly because he did not want Yugi to know that he was awake. He knew that the boy was trying to be as quiet as possible and he didn't want Yugi to feel bad for waking him.

Yami smiled to himself when he sensed the moment's hesitation after the microwave door was released with a loud pop that rang throughout the quiet house. It was a good thing Yugi's grandpa was a heavy sleeper.

Now, after hearing the microwave being used, Yami was more curious than ever. What was that little one doing? Was he getting a midnight snack? But just as quickly as Yugi had entered the kitchen, he was out again, closing his bedroom door softly behind him.

Yami closed his eyes, listening for any movement coming from inside Yugi's room, his ears listening out for the smallest of sounds. But he heard none. Not wanting to interfere with his little one, Yami decided to wait a little while longer and then go and check up on Yugi. Just to make sure that he had gone back to bed.

After a few minutes of waiting, Yami slowly peeled back the covers and made his way to the door, silently cursing to himself as he realized that he'd closed it just before going to bed that evening. Trying his hardest not to make a noise, Yami successfully opened his door without so much as creak. He walked down the passage toward Yugi's room, eager to find out why his little one was still up and was slightly surprised when he discovered that Yugi's light was off because he could not see the glow from beneath the door. "Asleep already?" Yami mumbled to himself, glad that Yugi was at least getting more rest. Satisfied that this was the case, Yami decided to head back to his room, ready to climb into bed himself.

But just as he was about to leave, he heard a sound from inside his little one's bedroom.

A Moan? Feeling a little uneasy that Yugi might be having a nightmare, Yami placed his hand gingerly on the cold doorknob and opened the door. Silently, he peered inside, only to be greeted by pitch dark, barely able to make out Yugi's bed. He allowed his eyes to travel over the room before he instinctively made his way over to where he knew Yugi's bed was situated.

He stood before it, and noticing the boy's still form, Yami figured that Yugi was, in fact, not having a nightmare. He was not thrashing about or groaning. The previous moan could have just been a sigh or an indication that he was asleep.

Feeling satisfied, Yami began to exit the room, when he heard another moan escape Yugi's lips, only this time, is was louder.

Curious, and with his eyes now adapted to the darkness, the older man began to walk slowly towards Yugi's sleeping form. He could see that Yugi was squirming around a little, fisting his duvet sheet in his hands, clutching it tightly and Yami heard him groan softly.

All of this was seeming familiar and Yami smiled slyly to himself when he realized that his little, innocent Yugi was having his first wet dream. He couldn't help but wonder what had happened to encourage Yugi's subconscious to conjure up such a dark fantasy within the little boy.

But Yami was brought immediately out of his thoughts when he caught a glimpse of Yugi raising his hips ever so slightly, closing his hands around the duvet even tighter as a small whimper escaped his now parted lips.

Embarrassed about watching such an intimate moment, Yami felt his cheeks heat up as he realised that he could feel his own member stirring with interest. Immediately, he decided to leave, not wanting to jeopardize their friendship in any way or make things awkward between the two of them.

Yami turned to leave, but stopped when he spied the empty glass occupying a space on Yugi's bedside table. He walked toward it, picking it up and smiled to himself when he felt that the glass was warm and he remembered why he was there in the first place. There was still a little bit of milk pooled at the bottom of the glass. Yami chuckled softly and made his way out of Yugi's room, comforted by the thought that his little Yugi was perfectly fine.

He went to his own room after dropping the glass in the basin in the kitchen and went to bed.

 _..._

Yugi woke up with a start, only to feel... Sticky? Glancing down he noticed that his pants felt uncomfortable, almost like they were wet. And his bed sheets were definitely not as clean as what they were before he had gone to sleep.

Immediately remembering what had happened during the night, Yugi began to blush. He'd had an erotic dream.

About YAMI! He couldn't believe it. He couldn't accept the fact that that he'd just had his first wet dream, and it was about Yami!? He felt the heat in his cheeks intensify and he groaned as he felt a slight stir in his lower region as his brain replayed the sinful fantasy over and over.

Momentarily fingering the mess on the sheets, Yugi finally understood why people described semen as sticky and whitish.

He glanced at the clock that was beside his bed. It was still early in the morning and Yugi was about to look away when he realized that something was not right. His glass that had held milk just a few hours ago, was gone! He could not possibly come up with a solution as to where it might have gone. 'Maybe I put it back in the kitchen before I fell asleep,' Yugi thought doubtfully to himself.

He shook his head, trying to clear his thoughts and glanced back down at his current issue. This was so frustrating! How was he going to clean these sheets without Yami finding out!? Yugi felt way too shy to tell his grandfather much less Yami about what had happened, and even just thinking of the older boy made him blush.

Trying to put aside all his embarrassment, the younger boy decided to climb out of bed, and, trying to minimise his discomfort, he made a beeline for his shower. He would deal with his sheets after he'd had some breakfast. He was starving.

By the end of his shower, Yugi felt much more refreshed and after towelling himself dry, all erotic thoughts of Yami were completely forgotten. He pulled on a pair of comfortable jeans and his signature black leather shirt. Not worrying about putting his socks on, he made his way to the kitchen, his footsteps echoing softly along the passages.

As Yugi neared his destination, the smell of breakfast awakened his senses, eliciting a low growl from his stomach. 'I cant believe Grandpa got up early to make breakfast!' Yugi thought, feeling excited as he entered the kitchen. Only to be met by a rather surprising sight.

"Yami!?"

Yami turned around and glanced at Yugi from where he was standing. "Good morning, Little one," he smiled warmly at him. "Take a seat. Breakfast is almost ready."

Yugi sat down at the kitchen table, his surprise not leaving him at the sight of Yami preparing breakfast. Hiding a small smile, Yugi watched Yami make his way over to the fridge. Yami was hardly ever in the kitchen. Yugi didn't even think that Yami knew where the pans were kept.

Yugi was suddenly taken out of his thoughts when something was placed on the table beside him. Looking next to him, Yugi saw that a familiar glass had been situated next to him. He quickly looked up, meeting Yami's gaze with shocked eyes, who just smiled in response and said, "have a glass of warm milk while you wait."

 _..._

A/N: So... That was a random burst of inspiration! But nevertheless, I hope you guys all enjoyed it! I apologize for any spelling and grammatical errors.

Please review and let me know what you thought!


End file.
